Babe I'm Gonna Leave You
by Irealia
Summary: OS with Kensi and Deeks inspired by the song "Babe I'm Gonna Leave you" by Led Zeppelin.


Hey! This is an OS about NCIS: Los Angeles and especially about Kensi and Deeks. It's a bit sad and when I wrote the original version, I didn't even planned of making it end like that but I wrote automatically and the end seems to me inevitable. This OS is a traduction of the original version, (who is in French, and also posted on the website) and I decided to make an English version because I wanted to share my work with more people. So, I'm sorry if my English is bad or that my text is full of misspelling but English is not my native langage and I did my best. Enjoy! :)

Oh! And I forgot the most important! This OS in inspired by the song _Babe I'm gonna Leave you_ from Led Zeppelin, a real chef d'oeuvre.

* * *

This mission should have been a mission like the others for Sam, Callen, Kensi and Deeks: investigations, infiltrations, interpellations, gunshots and finally, arrests. But nothing went as it was supposed to be.

* * *

_Flash Back_

"Kensi, Deeks, you go through the left while Sam and I go through the right. Nell, Eric, warn us immediately if you see anything, Callen says to the three persons standing right in front of him and those who are listening through their earpiece.

-You want me to help you with your bulletproof vest, Princess? Deeks asks with a cheeky smile on his lips.

-I didn't wait for you to do it, Kensi harshly retorts while checking if her gun is charged.

-Well lovers, you'll clear up your conjugal life later. For now, we have terrorists to arrest, Sam reminds them while Kensi protests against the terms "lovers" and "conjugal".

-Let's go."

Kensi and Deeks turns silently into the long and black corridor assigned to them. In single file, they advances cautiously along the damp walls while the faint noise of their footsteps and of their breathing are covered by the noise of the water drops falling to the floor. The corridor is so tight that every single noise resonates all along. Kensi tries not to think about the ways that could take this intervention. The men they are about to arrest are extremely dangerous and experienced. A few weeks ago, they infiltrated the OPS, which have lead to one of the most deadly shootings that the NCIS agents have ever seen in their offices.

"If we get out of this, I'll bring you a coffee and a chocolate muffin each morning for one year, Deeks states before looking at his partner who is behind him.

-Shut up and walk! Kensi whispers nervously. »

Suddenly, while they have not even seen the end of the corridor, they hear gunshots. Worrying for Sam and Callen's health, they start running and they guide themselves with the intensity of the noises they are hearing. Gradually, gunshots become noisier. They distinguish voices, screams, and they realize with horror that men are already falling under the bullets. Hoping it is not Callen, Sam or any other agents, they accelerate, headlong, hunched while taking care to stay in the shade of the walls.

They run into a large and dimly lit shed. Lights are swaying under the bullets and the bulbs are exploding in a brief and bright bonfire. Kensi have barely the time to breathe a sigh of relief by seeing Sam and Callen when two heavily armed men take her for target.

After several minutes of uninterrupted gunshots exchanges, the situation is always the same. Bullets are still flying on both sides of the shed, and it seems like the terrorists have a stockpile of weapons and ammunition inexhaustible. Kensi then feel an intense burning piercing her shoulder. She has been hit. Ignoring the pain, she continues to shoot with ardor and finally touches a man in the heart who collapses heavily on the ground. The accomplices of the man all turn towards Kensi. She has killed the chief. The leader. The untouchable one. She has to pay for this. With the multitude of men shooting on her, she doesn't care anymore about where she is aiming, thinking that wherever the bullet will go, it will inevitably touch one of them.

However, all of a sudden, when she pulled the trigger, no bullet comes. Feeling the panic rising in her, she takes refuge behind a sheet of rusty iron and gnawed to the bone. Then, she understands.

"What is happening to you Kensi? Callen screams to her.

-My gun is jammed! Kensi shouts while the sheet is collapsing in front of her, leaving her exposed and defenseless.

-Kensi! She hears someone scream."

Before she could react, she feel someone throw in front of her and press her to the ground. Slightly stunned, she sits up slowly. When her view comes back to normal and when she sees the body lying in front of her, she feels her blood freeze in her veins.

"Deeks! Kensi screams while running to him.

-You okay…? You're not… hit uh? Deeks stammers slowly, his words dying in his throat as blood is rising in it.

-Deeks! You are crazy! Why have you done that? Kensi squeaks, panic tears rising in her throat.

-I prefer it… To be me… Than you…

-Deeks… My God. Please! Help! »

Trying to stay calm even if her mind is everything but quiet, she takes Deeks' gun, ready to shoot if anyone is coming close to them. She takes Deeks as far away as possible, sheltered behind a large barrel until the gunshots will stop. She kneels next to him, she clears the blond bloody tufts of hair that are crossing out his face and tries to stop the hemorrhages with pieces of her clothes. Deeks, sinking more and more into unconsciousness, is surprised by seeing her so panicked. He has never seen her like that. As a matter of fact, he has never seen her lose someone she loved. And Kensi doesn't want to relive it, and while seeing in her head Dom, her father, Jake, Renko, she realizes that losing Deeks would be even worse. "Not him" is the only thing she's able to think of. While Kensi's gestures became more and more trembling, hesitant and vague, Deeks, after a hard effort, takes her hand and stops her.

Kensi, surprised, looks into his eyes and Deeks sees in hers some emotions that he used to think he will never seen in her eyes. He sees a panic glow. The real panic, the one who shakes you from your hair to your foot. And he sees the fear, the fear of losing someone you love. It shakes the heart of Deeks. He doesn't want to be the one who makes her suffer, he doesn't want to be another man she loses. But it is too late, the issue is inevitable and way stronger than him.

"Kens', I'm gonna leave you… Deeks murmurs in a weak voice while tears are fulfilling Kensi's eyes.

-No, you can't… You're gonna survive.

-I don't know… I hope but I don't think so… But I'll always be there, I will never leave you alone. We'll find each other in some time….

-No, Deeks! No! Kensi cries, putting her bloody hands and her ears while Deeks is barely crying too, he hates seeing her like that. You're gonna get through it! You will be fine! And you will bring me coffee and chocolat muffins everyday! No, _I _will bring you them! Stay with me! Please! Don't let me!

-I'm so sorry… Believe me, I don't want to go… But I feel it… I'm leaving… But one day… We'll find each other… And everything will be different. And better… So much better… Deeks says, smiling and holding Kensi's hand."

His smile slowly fades away, his eyes mists over and his hand loses its grip on Kensi's hand.

"Deeks! Kensi cries. Deeks! Please!

She can't see anything. She can't hear anything. All that she understands, all that she sees, is Deeks. Deeks gone. She collapses on his chest and bursts into tears.

« Deeks! No! Deeks! Come back!

-Kensi… Sam murmurs gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

-Deeks! Nooo! Deeks! Please!

-It's too late… »

* * *

While her whole world is collapsing around her, the last words of Deeks pass in replay in her head: _"One day, we'll find each other, And everything will be different. And better. So much better."_


End file.
